Revenge
by kazeokiku
Summary: I suck at summaries, but here goes... Sara is attacked at her house by a man who wants revenge on Grissom. Please R&R! SaraGrissom COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** If I owned CSI, I could turn all my ideas into episodes. But, I don't own CSI, so I turn 'em into FanFic.

**Archive: **Where ever you want, just send a review, telling me where.

**--------------Sara's Apartment--------------**

Sara woke up to the cacophonous sound of her alarm clock. _7:30? What the -? I could've sworn I set it for 5:00!_ She stumbled toward the shower, her sleep-laden muscles protesting the sudden movement. She stood under the steaming water, feeling it wash her tiredness away. Ten minutes later, Sara emerged from the bathroom, trying to dry her hair with a battery-power blow-dryer as she got put her clothes on. Within five minutes, she was dressed and on her way to the kitchen for a quick bite to eat before the start of shift.

As she walked down the hall, Sara thought she heard something. She turned just in time to see someone bursting out of the closet. He shoved her against the wall behind her, clamping his hand over her mouth. She managed to get her arms between them and, pushing with all of her might, shove him away. He slammed into the other side of the narrow hallway as Sara ran for her gun, always kept by the door. The man jumped to his feet and ran after Sara. He caught up to her as she ran through the living room, and jumped forward, falling toward the ground with Sara trapped beneath him. They crashed through the coffee table, shattering the glass. Sara felt thousands of tiny glass-shards pierce her body as she landed, lying among the broken glass. The man rose to his feet, than held his hand next to her mouth to see if she was still breathing.

Sara held her breath, not wanting him to realize that she was still alive. Apparently satisfied that she was dead, he dragged her to the couch. Sara held herself limp as the man posed her 'body.' He propped her against the back so it looked as though she were just sitting there normally; Sara slumped forward to maintain the illusion of being dead. The man bound her hands with a piece of hemp and, after one final look at her, left.

Sara rolled to the floor - even though she was alive, she was losing a lot of blood. She dragged herself to the phone just as it rang. "Hey, Sara, where are ya'?" Grissom's voice came over the phone. "I though you'd be here by now...."

**--------------At the Lab-------------**

The whole team (minus Sara) was assembled in the Brake Room, waiting for assignment slips. Grissom had waited for Sara about five minutes, before finally calling her to see what she was. "Sara - you there?"

"Gil?" Sara spoke so quietly he could hardly hear her.

"Sara, what's wrong? Are you OK?"

"There's... guy- in my house... he... coffee table- glass...blood - all over!" Sara was incoherent, rapidly losing consciousness from loss of blood.

"Sara! Hang on, honey, I'll be there in a second. Everything's going to be okay!

Grissom grabbed a phone off the table, dialing Brass. He spoke into one phone while listening to Sara's ragged breathing on the other line. Catherine, Warrick and Nick were all staring at him, as he said urgently, "Brass! Sara's been attacked, we need to get an ambulance there ASAP! We're on our way to her apartment now."

Everyone else was looking at him in shock. "Sar's been _what_?!" Nick started, but Grissom cut him off.

"I'll explain in the car. _Lets go!_"

The CSIs arrived moments after the cops and EMTs. Sara was on a stretcher, being loaded onto the ambulance. Grissom jumped into the back of the ambulance, with her, leaving everyone else at the scene.

**--------------Desert Palm Hospital--------------**

Grissom sat outside the hospital room, waiting for the doctor to come out. "How is she?" He questioned as soon as the man came out.

"Sara will be fine," Doctor Nevins reassured. "She's lost a lot of blood, but we've stitched up the deepest cuts, and given her an extra pint or two. She should be waking up in an hour or so when the sedatives wear off." he anticipated Grissom's next question.

"Thanks." Grissom turned and went into the Sara's room. He sat down at the chair beside her bed, and took her hand. _Oh God - why did this happen? Why? Just when we were starting to-... Oh Sara, I'm so sorry, I should have been there with you, or something. _He sat there, praying and talking to Sara for almost forty-five minutes before he felt her stir.

"Gil? What happened? Did ya'll catch him?"

"No, he was gone when Brass arrived... Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine - I'll bet I look awful, though."

Grissom reached out and touched Sara's face gently. "You always look beautiful to me," he said leaning forward to kiss her.

"Sara?" Brass walked into the room. "Oh, um, sorry..." Grissom and Sara broke apart.

"Hey!" Sara smiled.

"Um, I'm sorry, but you know I need to get a statement... I'll try get be quick so ya'll can get back to... whatever you were doing. -OK, from the beginning. What happened?"

Sara took a deep breath and started. When she told of how the man had posed her on the couch, Grissom sat up in shock.

"On the couch, with your hands tied? Like this" He held his hands up in example and Sara nodded. Grissom sat back, and Sara continued. After Sara had finished giving Brass her statement, Grissom and Brass both stepped into the hallway.

"What was that about?" Brass inquired.

"There was a case I had, about fifteen years ago - still unsolved. The wife was bound and murdered, then posed on the couch so any neighbors walking by would think she was watching TV. The husband was out of town, and by the time he got back and found her, the killer was long-gone. I don't know that there's a connection, but it's worth looking at..."

**----------------Twenty Minutes Later, CSI---------------**

Grissom was about to enter the Evidence Room when Catherine headed him off. "Gil, you can't touch this."

"What?" Grissom looked at her in shock.

"Look, Ecklie has already been getting on my back 'cause he says we're 'not objective.' The sheriff has been calling all night trying to get graveyard to pass off the case... Plus, when we catch the guy, I don't want him getting off because you two were dating, and then you touched the evidence - I want him to pay for what he did to Sara, not released on a technicality!" her voice rose in pitch as she continued.

"All right, all right! I won't touch the case, I promise." He paused, "Have you guys finished with the apartment?" Catherine glared at him exasperatedly. "Hey, I said I wouldn't touch it, I didn't say I didn't want to know."

"Yeah, we're almost done, haven't found much yet. I just gave some stuff to Greg. Most of the blood so far has been Sara's, but Warrick found some blond hair that might be the perp's. I'll call you if we find anything." she turned to go back to the Evidence Room.

"Cath?" She paused, turning to look at him. "Sara said he posed her when he thought she was dead. I think there's a similarity with a case from fifteen years ago - _People vs. O'Connor_. You might want to check in out." Grissom ducked into his office before she could say any thing.

Catherine was sitting at the computer looking for the case-file Grissom had mentioned when her phone rang. "Willows."

"Cath - its Nick.... I found something you might want to look at..."


	2. Chapter 2

**--------------Sara's Apartment-------------**

Catherine walked into Sara's living room, looking curiously at Nick and Warrick. "What did you guys find?" Nick held out a piece of paper.

Dr. Grissom,

Years ago, my love died; and you did nothing to bring me...

(what is that phrase you CSIs use- closure?) You did _nothing_

to bring closure. Now _your_ girl is dead, and you can't bring

closure to yourself. How does it feel to be the "Vic's" family when

the case is unsolved? I will find you... I will make you pay

for what you did...

Catherine pulled her phone from her pocket, dialing Grissom's number. "Grissom, are you still at the lab? -OK, stay there. Nicky and 'Rick found a letter addressed to you at the scene. I'll be right there." She walked out to the cop cars parked outside, still talking to Grissom. Hanging up, she turned to Brass. "Look at this!" He leaned over to see it, careful not to touch it.

"Oh, god... Have you talked to Gris?"

Catherine indicated her cell phone. "Just did. I'm on my way over to the lab to talk to him now." A pause, then, "Do you think we could get a cop to tail him for a couple days? I know he'd hate it, but..."

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do. And, I'll get a couple people outside Sara's room at Desert Palm. Have Warrick and Nick seen this?" Catherine nodded. "Maybe you three should stick together for a while - I mean, it sounds like he's only after Grissom, and hurt Sara to get to him, but you never know..."

**---------------CSI Lab---------------**

Grissom reread the copy of note for the tenth time. _Oh sweet Jesus! This is my fault! That _bastard_ tried to kill Sara in order to hurt me!_ Catherine watched her friend struggle to hold back his emotions from the doorway of his office.

"Gil, it's not your fault," she said quietly. Grissom looked up at her. "Then whose is it?" he whispered.

"The perp's" Catherine stated firmly, but Grissom shook his head.

"You read the letter, he did this to hurt _me_. It had nothing to do with Sara; he was just using her to send _me_ a message! That make's it _my_ fault!"

"Gil, listen to me: This. Is. NOT. Your. Fault." Catherine stressed each word. Grissom kept shaking his head, still blaming himself. Catherine sat down in a chair near his desk. "Gil, you remember how, after Lindsey was born, I blamed myself whenever Eddie beat me?" Grissom nodded. "Well this is no more your fault than that was mine."

Grissom looked up at her. "Can't I say anything without you guys quoting it back at me?" Catherine shook her head.

"Gil, look: I can handle all of this." She gestured at the paperwork covering his desk. "Go to the hospital, sit with Sara- be there when she wakes up again."

Grissom rose to his feet. "Thanks Cath." She hugged him quickly, "Hey, you were there for Lindsey and I when we needed help, now it's my turn to return the favor for you and Sara." She watched as he walked toward the parking lot.

**-------------Desert Palm Hospital-------------**

Grissom walked past the cops standing outside Sara's door as he entered her room._ Brass sure got that set up fast, _he thought. A police car had followed him from CSI, and there were two police standing guard over Sara. "Hey!" he slid into the chair by her bed.

"Hey, Gil." Sara sat up slowly. "You guys found anything yet?"

Grissom shrugged, "Catherine took me off the case. She said she'd call me if they knew anything."

"Why?" Sara was shocked. _Grissom was off the case? He let Catherine take him off the case?"_

"Well, at first it was just because of, well, _us._ She was worried that the evidence would be tainted."

"You said 'at first,' what else?" Grissom looked down. "Gil? What?

"They found this in your apartment." He handed her a copy of the letter. Sara read through it quickly, her face pale.

"Well..." Sara stopped. _He's going to try to hurt Grissom? No, No, Noooo! _She glanced at Grissom "Brass has cops following you, right?"

"Yeah, but I really don't think I-"

"Gil, please be careful. And what's this all about: 'I will make you pay for what you did,' 'you did nothing to bring closure...?"

Grissom took the piece of paper. "One of my first solo cases when I was a CSI 2 was a woman who was killed in her apartment. She was posed on the couch, and nobody noticed she was dead until her husband got back from a business trip almost a week later. We had fingerprints, DNA - everything we needed for a conviction, but nobody to compare it to... So I had to call it an 'unsolved' and move to a different case. The husband came to talk to me a few days later. He said I was her killer as much as the real murderer because I let him get away. I figured he was just distraught over his wife's death, so I never said anything. I guess he still blames me for it..."

**Notes:** Hey ya'll! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. I'm trying to find a Beta reader, but still doing it myself, so please point out any errors. Sorry it's so short; the next one should be longer. **_SARA.fan4_**


	3. Chapter 3

**------------CSI Lab-------------**

Catherine scrolled through the case-file, Nick and Warrick looking over her shoulder. "Well," Nick started, "the letter said that his 'love' died, do we know anything about the husband... did she have a boyfriend, what?"

"I didn't see anything about a lover, but it's possible, I suppose." At that moment, all their beepers went off. 'DNA lab - Greg'

They walked in a few minutes later, "Whatcha find, Greggo?

"Well, the hairs you found -" he turned to Warrick, "Skin tag had fallen off."

"Damn it!"

"Blood, however... I did get a match. I was running it against AFIS to eliminate Sara, and it came back Frank O'Connor. He's a cop on the strip."

"Thanks, Greg." They raced out.

**---------------Interrogation Room-------------**

Frank O'Connor sat down across from Warrick; Catherine, Nick, and Brass watched from the viewing room. "So, what's up?" he started, looking at Warrick.

"Your wife was murdered several years ago, wasn't she?" the CSI asked bluntly.

"Yes, but that was... Is that what this is about, have you caught the guy?" The man asked hopefully.

"No, we are working another case that seems to be related. - Do you know a woman named Sara Sidle?"

Frank O'Connor looked confused, "Nooo," he drew the word out. "Why?"

Warrick slid a copy of the note across the table. "This was found at a crime scene, the-" Warrick tried to keep his voice impersonal. "The victim was posed similarly to your wife..." He was careful not to let on that Sara was still alive - if this _was _her assailant, he didn't want the man coming back to finish the job.

"Hang on," the cop pieced the information together. "You think I did this? Why?"

"Your DNA was found at her apartment, do you have any idea how it got there?"

The man stared in shook. "That's impossible!" he looked at the paper on the table again, and suddenly realized what had happened. He rose to his feet, "If we are finished," his voice making it obvious that they were, "I need to get back to work." He walked out. Warrick followed and turned to see everybody else just coming out of the viewing room.

"Well that gave us something at least."

"You know, I don't think he's our guy." Nick stated. "It looked like he was covering for someone else; I mean, he had no idea what it was about until Warrick told him."

"But, he's a cop! He knows that leaving like that makes him look guilty as hell. Why would he cover someone else's ass at the risk of his own?"

**---------------XXXXXXXXXX----------------**

Frank O'Connor pushed the door open slowly. "Johnny? You here?" He walked into the bedroom. John was dressed all in black, a ski mask in his hand, and a pistol on the bed. "What are you doing? I can't believe you did that, and now this? You can't do this, man! Come on- think about what you're doing!"

"I've thought about it!" Johnny turned to face Frank, tears rolling down his face. "I have to do it - you understand, don't you?" Unseen by his visitor, he grasped the gun.

"NO, I don't!" Frank shouted. "Why? What did she do? You just _killed _her as an example?"

"Listen, Frank: you can't stop me from doing this, so please don't try." He threatened in a low voice.

"No, damn it, you can't do this! I covered for you once with the cops, 'cause I figured I could talk to you, but I won't do it again! Melissa is dead, and I want to kill the bastard who did it, but killing innocent people won't solve anything! You _have_ to stop this! Now!"

Johnny raised his gun, his eyes burning. "I'm sorry Frankie, I really am, but I have to do this..."

Frank watched in horror as the one person he trusted implicitly pulled the trigger. His chest burned with pain as he flew backwards, landing on the ground in a heap. As he closed his eyes, he heard the quiet "I'm so sorry." from his killer.


	4. Chapter 4

---------------Desert Palm Hospital------------- 

Sara woke up, stretching slowly. Grissom raised his head from where he had been semi-sleeping in the chair by her bedside. "Gil? What are you still doing here?" She glanced at the clock. "Have you been here all day?"

Grissom looked up at her._ Sara, you have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen, _he thought to himself, dreamily.

"Gil?"

He shook his head, waking himself up. "Sorry? - Oh, yeah." Sara glared at him.

"How many times have you told me not to try to stay up longer then sixteen straight hours?" You've been up since, what? All day today, and all last night?" That's more then sixteen hours, isn't it?"

Grissom started to say something, but Sara cut him off. "Go home, Gil. Get some sleep, and come see me in the morning." She pulled him down to her, and kissed him briefly. "See ya' tomorrow." Grissom walked out slowly, trying to figure out when he had ever said he was leaving.

-----------------Grissom's House------------- 

Grissom walked into his house, dropping his keys on the table just inside the hallway. He stumbled toward his living room, and plopped himself down on the couch; He was just fading off when his phone rang. He answered, glancing at the caller ID. "Hey Cath" He yawned loudly.

"Well, it's good to talk to you to. Hey, you still at the hospital?"

"No, Sara kicked me out. Told me that I needed to take my own advice for once and get some sleep. Why?"

"I just wanted to swing by, and ask you about the O'Connor case. Actually... You at your house?"

"Un-huh"

"All right, I'm on my way over to Sara's apartment, just for some final stuff, d'you mind if I swing by real quick?"

"No, come on by."

"'K, see you in a minute." They hung up.

**-------------Brass's Office-------------**

"What do you mean, you don't know where he is?" Brass yelled at the cops over the phone.

"I mean that we went in to get a cup of coffee, and when we came back out, his car was gone. He'd been in there all goddamn day, how were we to know he'd come out then!"

Brass hung up in frustration. He dialed Grissom's number to warn him that his tail was gone - the line was busy. He tried Catherine's - also busy. He slammed his phone down in frustration, planning to try again in a few minutes.

**-----------------Grissom's House-------------**

Grissom pulled his door open, letting Catherine in. "Hey, what's up?"

"You know how you said the husband approached you after you called it unsolved?" Grissom nodded. "Do you know that it was the husband, or could it have been his -" her voice broke off as they heard a noise in the hallway closet. Grissom pulled out his gun, as Catherine grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

Johnny burst out of the closet, his gun aimed at Grissom's face. "Sure didn't take you long to get a new girlfriend, did it, Dr. Grissom?" Gil's hand tightened dangerously on the trigger, and the man aimed his gun at Catherine. "Unless you would like to lose two girlfriends in as many days, throw your gun over here," he glanced at Catherine. "And I would hang up that phone, if I were you," he stated flatly as Catherine tried to hide the phone from him. Grissom lowered his gun slowly, and slid it across the floor. Cat laid the phone back in the cradle, ending the connection. The man seized her roughly, shoving her in the closet. "Sorry, honey, but I need to chat with Dr. Grissom for a minute." He locked the door, which held firm, despite Catherine's attempts at forcing it open.

Grissom faced the man who had turned all their lives upside down, the man who had tried to kill Sara, who had put her in the hospital, and who now had locked Catherine in a closet. He felt anger burning inside him; his hands balled into fists. _I'm going to kill this S.O.B. _He told himself furiously. He ignored the gun pointed at his chest, and prepared to launch himself at the gunman.

**Notes: **Thank ya'll so much for all the reviews! I'm sorry it's so short, that just seemed like a good place to end it... Hahahaha! Aren't I just terrible? I probably won't be able to update for a while, I'm going on a camping trip over the weekend. Sorry! **_SARA.fan4_**


	5. Chapter 5

**---------------Grissom's House--------------**

Grissom was just about to leap at the man, when his cell phone rang. They both glanced at it, unsure of what to do. The gunman picked it up, looking at the caller ID. "Who is 'Jim Brass'?" he asked Grissom.

"He's one of the guys working the case with me," Grissom responded. Then, thinking fast, "He saw your note and he knows that I always keep my phone on, so he'll call the cops if I don't answer." The man glared at him from behind the ski mask.

"All right, answer it." the man opened the closet door and flung Catherine to the ground. She crashed into the side table, her head connecting painfully with the corner. The man aimed at her. "Go ahead, Dr. Grissom, answer it... Just remember what will happen to your girlfriend if you say something wrong."

"She's not my girlfriend." Grissom retorted as he flipped the phone open. "Hey Jim." He tried to keep his voice casual, painfully aware of the danger he and Catherine were in.

"Gil! What have you been doing, I've been trying to call you for like half an hour?"

"Sorry, Cath stopped by, we've been going over the case."

"All right, first of all, your tail isn't there. They lost you when they left the hospital, and (If you want some more good news) a neighbor just called in a DB - Frank O'Connor."

"You can't be serious...." Then he remembered what Catherine had asked when she first arrived_. Do you know that it was the husband, or could it have been his - Brother!_ Grissom realized. _She had been sleeping with her brother-in-law... her husband's identcal twin! That was why we didn't know she was having an affair; DNA said she'd only been sleeping with one guy._

"Yeah, can you believe it? Our only suspect was just murdered. Great."

Grissom looked at Catherine. The man had been watching Grissom, and his gun had slipped slowly away from Catherine. She had been creeping away, careful not to attract the gunman's attention. Grissom tossed her the phone, and tackled the man, in order to give her time to talk to Brass.

"Brass?" Catherine yelled into the phone. "Brass, he's here!! He's at Grissom's place!" The two men wrestling with each other crashed into her, and the phone was crushed. The man pinned Grissom to the floor and reached for his gun where it had fallen to the floor. Catherine kicked it out of his reach, and pulled tried to pull him off Grissom.

When the woman knocked the gun out of his reach, he thought of another, more personal, way to accomplish his mission. He had his hands around his enemy's throat when he felt someone try to pull him away. Turning, he rose to his feet, kicking the semi-conscious man at his feet into unconsciousness. The girlfriend (_no, not girlfriend... coworker, maybe?)_ had grabbed the gun from off the floor, and was pointing it at him.

"You don't really want to kill me, do you?" he asked innocently, trying to charm her. Catherine looked at Grissom's motionless shape on the ground and thought of Sara in the hospital. _Yes, I do!_ she thought.

Johnny O'Connor could see the decision in her eyes. He lunged toward her and Catherine pulled the trigger 3 or 4 times. The man staggered back, clutching his shoulder. He dropped to his knees, bleeding profusely from the wounds in his arm and side. Catherine watched him closely as she checked Grissom's pulse. _Strong - Praise God!_ She could hear the police cars pulling up outside, and sat back, her gun still aimed at O'Connor (just in case), waiting for Brass.

Brass rushed into Grissom's house, followed by several paramedics. Grissom was lying on the floor, Catherine sitting on the ground next to him, a gun still clutched in her hand. On the other side if the room, a man swathed in black lay bleeding from several gunshot wounds. Two medics placed Grissom on a stretcher, as another spoke with Catherine.

"I'm _fine,"_ she protested.

"Ma'am, you should go to the hospital, you need stitches." Catherine had a deep cut on her head from the table.

"Catherine, go to the hospital." Brass pleaded, worried about her. Seeing her resolve grow stronger, he added "Come on, it'll just take a few minutes. We've got everything here." Nodding slowly, Catherine climbed into the ambulance with Grissom.

**------------Desert Palm Hospital------------**

Nick walked into Sara's hospital room. _How did I end up the one to have to tell her this? _He approached her bedside, seating himself on the seat next to her. "Hey Sar'?" She looked up at him, puzzled by his tone of voice.

"What's wrong?" Nick took a deep breath, and started....

**Notes: **okay, so it's not much longer than the last couple chapters, but I'm working on it. Thanks for all the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: **Just in case you guys wanted to know, this is not a character death. Sorry if it sounded like that at the end of the last chapter! Nicky was just telling her what happened at Grissom's house.

**--------------Desert Palm Hospital------------**

Nick pushed Sara down the hall to Grissom's room. "I don't need a wheelchair, Nicky," she muttered for what must have been the thousandth time. He grinned, not dumb enough to open that can of worms again.

They got to Grissom's room after a few minutes. Gil was just waking up when he heard the knock at the door. "Hello?" Sara rolled in, and Nicky walked out to give them some privacy. He walked down the hall to Catherine' room.

"Hey Cath, how ya' feelin'?"

Catherine sat up, "Hey Nick! I'm OK. The doctor said I can get out in a day or so... How 're Sara and Gil?"

"Well, Sara can't leave for another few days - maybe two or three, cause she lost so much blood. Grissom should leave sometime tomorrow; he only had a fairly minor concussion."

"What about..." she started.

"He'll live." Nick stated grimly. "Cops are swarming all around that whole floor. He'll get transferred to the prison hospital soon, probably tomorrow."

Warrick poked his head into the room, "Hey Cat. How ya' doing?"

"I'm OK," Catherine repeated what was becoming her stock phrase. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just finished processing Grissom's house, but - I mean - the guy was caught basically red-handed. Slam dunk case for the DA."

"Yeah, except for the minor fact that I shot him." Catherine's face was drawn. "They'll say that we were all to close to the case, that I didn't have to shoot him, that I did it because of what he did to Sara. They'll say that the Chain of Custody was compromised because we didn't pass it off to dayshift. They'll say that I was looking for revenge, and then he will be acquitted because of 'Police Brutality.'" Catherine started crying softly.

"Hey Cath, nobody thinks that!" Warrick started.

"The defense lawyers will! And if the jury agrees with them..."

"Hey, it'll be OK." Nick assured her. Right then, someone knocked at the door. Lindsey poked her head around the semi-open door. "Mommy!" she squealed, leaping onto the bed.

"Hey Lindsey!" She looked up at her sister, standing at the threshold. "Thanks."

"No, problem! Oh, by the way - you and Lindsey are staying with me for now. The doctor said that you can go home tonight, as long as you stay with someone else for a few days."

"All right." Catherine hugged her daughter close, feeling Lindsey snuggle up against her side

**------------Catherine's Sister's House------------**

Catherine walked into her sister's house, dropping her bag on the floor. Lindsey ran up the staircase to see her cousin while Catherine and her sister walked into the kitchen. Cat pulled a bottle of painkillers out of her purse and swallowed two or three.

"You sure you're OK?" the sister inquired concernedly. Catherine started to nod, but stopped short as she felt the pain in her head worsen.

"I'm fine," she murmured - as the painkillers took effect she felt exhaustion overwhelm her. Climbing off the stool, she wandered toward the guest room. To tired to eat, bathe, or even change her clothes, Catherine flung herself onto the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

**-----------Sara's Apartment, Two Days Later----------**

Sara felt memories wash over her as she stood at the doorway. Warrick and Nick had cleaned up the blood and replaced the coffee table while she was still at the hospital, but she could still see it in her mind's eye. _One of the disadvantages to being a CSI,_ she thought, _I know it's all still there. I know I could spray luminol a year from now, and still see everything. _It was kind of unnerving being in her house again after what had happened just a few days before. Sara heard a noise behind her, and whirled around, pulling out her gun.

"Hey! It's just me." Grissom reassured her. He shivered as a gust of air blew down the hall. He was just about to enter when he saw in his mind the same thing Sara had just been remembering. "You want to stay at my place?" he offered tentatively. Sara looked up at him, startled.

"Sure!" She closed the door to her apartment and, reaching for Grissom's hand, turned to head down the hallway.

**-------------Six Months Later-------------**

The five CSIs walked into the courthouse, all of them with butterflies in their stomachs. Toady was the day. The jury had been deliberating for almost two days, but was expected to return a verdict today. The trial had dragged out, everything Catherine had worried about had been brought up, along with O'Connor's mental stability; and nobody had any idea how it would turn out. They sat down in together, yet each of them was in their own little world.

The door to the jury room opened, and the people in the courtroom stood. The twelve jurors filed in, and the foreman cleared his throat nervously. "We-"he cleared his throat again, eying the CSIs, especially Catherine, Gil, and Sara. He started over, beginning the phrase that has been heard in so many courtrooms. "We, the jury, find the defendant...."

**Notes: **Guilty? Not Guilty? Maybe I'll just end it there - let you decide on the ending yourself... Just teasing, just teasing! Next chapter should be up in a day or so.


	7. Chapter 7

"Guilty, on all charges."

The courtroom was filed with cries of jubilation. The judge pounded his gavel sternly against the stand. "Attempted murder of a law enforcement official, _three_ ..." He looked at the CSIs.

Sara still had scars covering her face - they would fade in time and with plastic surgery, but for now they were obvious. Grissom was fine, but a little haggard looking. He had proposed to Sara almost four months ago, and they were busy planning their wedding (With help from Catherine, of course). Cat had only a small scar on her forehead, which was mostly covered by her hair.

""Three counts of assault with great bodily harm against law enforcement officials, AND the murder of your brother, also a police officer. You won't be walking around free for about four lifetimes," the judge stated flatly.

**FINISHED**

**Notes:** Sorry if it sounds like I was rushing this chapter, I couldn't really decide how I wanted to end it. Thanks for all the great reviews!!


End file.
